Roxy's random Soul eater one shots!
by alani.noreen
Summary: The place where I may or may not continue my Soul eater story on this account! Lots of random Soul eater one shots! Oh yus! Soul eater one shots! Enjoy you lovely pineapples you! May or may not contain KidxOc. Roxy is my oc! She is my nerd! Enjoy her crazy nerdy goodness! Woah...not in that way... If you want you can request or what ever! Use Roxy if you want! Thank you!
1. Kid's first hug

**Iluv:** So hey guys….guess what happened! :l It wont let me back on my other account. So, I may continue my little story on here. Just go back to the other one to read it. This account is probably gonna have a bunch of little one shots like this one with my character nerd, Roxy. This one shot is taken place a while later after Roxy had joined the dwma, maybe a year or so later. A lot happens and I really need to update that story. .9 is where the original is. Also, im gonna do these from a different view from now on. Yada yada. Enjoyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!

Everyone had just gotten back to the front of Soul and Maka's appartment from their trip to the movie theatre and they stopped and hung out at the park before heading back. Kid wasn't very used to socializing. He could communicate with others well, yes, but friends was different. He didn't have many friends growing up. This was a new experience for Kid and he didn't know much about it.

When he was invited to things like these, he didn't talk very much and stayed near the back. He didn't really feel left out or bored, he was happy that he was with his friends. He was just a little shy.

He watched standing in the back as everyone hugged happily good bye in the cooling night air. Roxy was happy. She pushed her glasses up. She wasn't used to it either, but she was better. Black*star gave everyone deadly hugs and squeezed really tight, but they didn't care. That's just the way how Black*star is. Patty gave similar hugs. Tsubaki gave shy little friendly hugs, and Maka's were warm. Soul gave 'cool' hugs. Crona hadn't joined them.

Kid watched them all a little shyly. They all looked happy hugging each other, smiling.

Then Roxy looked at Kid. No one noticed. They were having a fun good bye. Her dark eyebrows went up.

"Are you okay Kid?" She said.

"Hmm? Oh yes Im fine." replied the raven haired boy.

"hmm…..you don't want a hug?" She asked curios.

"Im good…" said Kid, backing away awkwardly.

"Have you ever had a hug before?" The nerd pushed up her black glasses.

"Well uh….of course!" he remembered the hugs his father would give. Those were the only ones he had ever gotten.

His father would probably say "Look how big you are!" or "Look how cute!" and squeeze the devil out of Kid. Kid didn't mind too much, because his father loved him. It was a little embarrassing though, and horribly akward, Kid didn't know where to put his arms or what to do, how hard to squeeze, how long to give them, when to give them, hugs just weren't something the little grim reaper did.

"Kid?"

The shinigami jerked. "Sorry. I was just thinking." he replied.

"I meant besides your father." said Roxy. She was really curios about his hugs.

"I….uh…"

The next thing he knew, Roxy was giving him a little shy hug. Suddenly the cold wasn't as harsh outside. Kid felt terribly akward, having someone else hug him for the first time. He just went a little limp, his arms to his sides with Roxy's arms squeezing his torso.

"They arent that complicated Kid…they are really simple. Alls you do is squeeze back." She said quietly. So that's what he did. He gave the tiniest little squeeze back.

Roxy sighed and let go of him and smiled shyly. The others were staring at Kid's pink cheeks.

**Iluv:** No you sillies! This isn't an ocxKid one shot! Its about Kid's first hug! Which just coincidentally is Roxy! XD Seriously though…its not an OcxKid….

Everyone smiled at Kid. They knew he wasn't experienced in these kind of things. Soon everyone started giving Kid hugs.

First it was Liz, which was really akward for Kid because she was so tall. The hug she gave him was proud. She was proud of him.

Patty came crashing into him after her. She squeezed hard and gave her little giggle that always seemed to be there. It was a big squeeze and Kid felt his breath leave his lungs, but the hug was still nice and warm.

After that came Soul who gave him a 'cool' hug, and it was nice enough.

Tsubaki gave Kid a short little hug, and she smiled friendly like at him. She was also taller than him, so it was akward his head being so near the girls' chest.

Then, last of all, was Black*star's hug. "HNNNGH!" gasped Kid. He felt his life being nearly blown out of him. Black*star squeezed really hard, lifting Kid up a little bit. He dangled in the air as Black*star had his strong arms wrapped around Kid's middle.

"Its okay Kid! You'll get used to hugs! " Black*star half yelled as he set Kid down.

From then on, Kid got more hugs!

"Th-thank you Black*star…" said Kid out of breath.

Everyone smiled happily and started dog piling on Kid, giving him a giant group hug. "geh!"

"Okay get off me now…"

They squeezed tighter.

"Let us hug you, socially akward grim reaper, you!" said Roxy.

"Okay…just a few more seconds…okay get off me now!"

The end to this horrible one shot!~

:D


	2. Kid's nose

It was in the middle of the class, in class Crescent Moon, at the Dwma. Roxy was having a hard time concentrating. She moved a strand of her dark brown, shoulder length straight messy hair out of her face and tried to focus. Today she was wearing her usual jeans and tennis shoes with a Black Butler t shirt on. In the soul eater world. That thought had amused her.  
Professor Stein rambled on and on with his lesson, which still fascinated Roxy, just like it always had. She didn't ever get lessons like this where she was from. It wasn't long ago that Kid had brought her here to this world that she had read in books, and watched the show, which the people here had no idea about. She had decided not to.  
Where she was from, where Soul eater was just an anime, not an actual complete other world that no one but her had known about, she had learned boring things like math and science and boring history of her world. It was much different here though, where their history was filled with exciting things like living witches and the horrible kishin that roamed around stealing innocent souls. For the other students, it was the same as every boring day, something they had just studied normally, it wasn't interesting at all. But for Roxy, every word was better then the last, she wanted to learn more about this strange new Soul eater world. Learn every secret she can about it. She would go to the library and fill her mind with the amazing tales and legends and what ever she could find in book upon book. She never had loved school this much, ever since she came here she loved it, wanting to absorb everything that the amazing different and unique teachers and proffesors had to offer. She payed full attention, clinging on to every next word the man with the giant screw in his head had said next. But today was different, today something was bothering Roxy. One single thing. Kid's nose.  
The grim reaper was sitting in the stool next to her, boredly reading out of some book. He hadn't even noticed her sitting there, staring at him with bright, curious, green brown eyes. She pushed up her glasses and just watched him. That little nose. Roxy absolutely loved that nose. I just want to touch it…. It was a cute little pale nose. Little and tini, but fit his face perfectly. That nose!  
Roxy had the urge to poke it. Just a little touch, it wouldn't hurt anybody. She wanted that little cute nose! She had started to sweat, wondering if it had been a good idea or not. Roxy wasn't used to talking to people, she had been a little social anxiety nerd who was addicted to anime, and mangas had lined her book case. She blushed a lot, very often, when people talked to her. A little comment could turn pink, and touching his nose would embarrass her, but she had to do it. She was crazy. Roxy had character if you got to know her and let her open up, and she was a complete weirdo and very random. One of the reasons why she absolutely had to poke Kid in the nose.  
Liz had caught her staring at the center of Kid's face. She cocked an eyebrow, questioning why Roxy was concentrating so hard. Roxy had a face of complete and utter concentration, wondering how to time the little tini poke.  
Roxy tried to not lose concentration, she couldn't let Liz mess her up. Liz just shook her head, weirdo, before bringing her attention to her perfectly manicured nails. Soul and Maka were seated below them, not really paying attention to what was going around them. Crona sat near by, silently listening to the silver haired man ramble on about something about dissection. Black*star and Tsubaki sat in the first row, below Soul and Maka, just chilling relaxed.  
Kid shifted in his seat. His gold eyes lazily scanned the page in his book. The raven haired boy had gotten down to the end of the right page. Roxy had payed close attention to this. This would be the perfect time to do it. To touch that shinigami's cute little nose once and for all. If he was turning the page in his book, he would be using both hands, nothing to stop her, she would catch him completely off guard, and just give it a little poke and be able to return back to the lesson like she should. It was perfect.  
Kid lifted up his hand to turn the page. Roxy got her hand ready. Thmp thmp. Thmp thmp. Thmp thmp. A bead of sweat slid down her face from her forhead, her concentrating so hard on that nose. The target. You have to do this Roxy! Now is your chance! You cant afford to wait another page! Her heart quickened to an excited pace. Thmp thmp! Thmp thmp! Thmp thmp! She got ready, and it was almost like in slow motion, Kid turning the page. And at that moment, Roxy did what she had always been waiting for. Poking that little adorable nose.  
Quickly, Roxy reached out and poked his nose, her heart going faster then it probably ever went before.  
"Boop." She said lamely.  
Kid squealed, jumping back. He quickly put his fingers to that nose of his. She caught him by surprise alright.  
The members of their little team looked back at them and broke into fits of laughter.

"I did it!" Roxy exclaimed in all her victory. Mission complete. She felt pleasure and pride in herself for being able to compose enough courage to do it. And she touched Kid's nose! Her urge had been dulled now and she was content at the feel of his nose under her finger. What a glorious moment! She was gonna reme-

"Roxy…why!?" Squeaked out Kid with his hands touching his nose still. He was very surprised, and shocked, and he didn't like people touching him. Especially his nose out of all places.

"I had to!" she said back. "It was so small and calling out my name!" She started to burst into fits of laughter at his reaction.

"She touched my nose…she touched my nose! Liz she poked my nose! Oh my!"  
But Liz wasn't paying any attention. She was laughing so hard she thought she might pass out.  
"Boop!" repeated Liz laughing, "Roxy what is wrong with you! Aha- your so weird!" she burst into another fit of laughter.

"Boop." said Soul laughing, "your so lame! But your so cool!"

"R-roxy…your so horrible…" Said Kid. He said that to Roxy a lot. When she was being funny. It was his way of saying she was funny. But Kid was pink and still holding his nose like it was gonna fall off.

Roxy's cheeks were a little pink, but she laughed too.

"Alright you guys." Stein choked out behind a laugh that he didn't mean to show. "get back to - …- work." Stein was amused at Kid's reaction. They all were.

And that was that. Roxy had completed a great accomplishment that day- touching Kid's nose.

The end!~

**Iluv:** Kay, this chapter was a funny little thing I just had to write. Its so dramatic! And so long for a poke to the nose. XD I just think Kid would have a little cute nose. =P This was a random and it was long because I wanted to make it overly dramatic. Trust me there is going to be much more random and funny one shots. I am gonna write one where Kid sucks in a whole balloon full of helium, its inspired by a hilarious you tube video I watched earlier, xD I hope you enjoyed! Hopefully this was a good update. Personally, I think this was my best work. Lol. XD This was the fastest update I did too. Thank you very much! Oh and if you want a request that would be grate! I would love them! And if you want you can use my oc Roxy for anything, just give me a link to what you did! And if you wrote any for me and want me to post it here, that is very much suggested! THANK YOU!


End file.
